


The World is Big, for One so Small

by TerinAngel



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Baby Iris, Lost Child, M/M, but still, not for long, ultimate dad mode: activated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 15:58:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15271032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerinAngel/pseuds/TerinAngel
Summary: The second he heard the sound of a child crying, Regis changed course.They were too high in the Citadel for it to be a civilian child that got lost. It was possible one of the children could have escaped the area set aside as a daycare for the Citadel staff, but it was unlikely they could have made it almost to the Council Chambers without being collected by a Crownsguard. The only other possible option was…





	The World is Big, for One so Small

The second he heard the sound of a child crying, Regis changed course.

They were too high in the Citadel for it to be a civilian child that got lost. It was possible one of the children could have escaped the area set aside as a daycare for the Citadel staff, but it was unlikely they could have made it almost to the Council Chambers without being collected by a Crownsguard. The only other possible option was…

Regis rounded the corner to spy Iris Amicitia, sitting in the middle of the hall, crying her eyes out.

“Oh, Iris,” he said as he kneeled in front of her. “It’s alright, dear, don’t cry.” Iris just shook her head and somewhere lost in her distressed babble, Regis picked up the word ‘daddy’, and he could guess what had happened from there. Iris, at the tender age of two, did not take kindly to being separated from her Father for any length of time, which often resulted in Clarus bringing her to the Citadel, where she was typically content to remain in her play pen in Clarus’ office. Iris was, however, getting to the age where escaping the play pen was as much fun as playing with the toys inside of it, and often recently when Clarus would have to step out of his office for a moment, he claimed he would return to his daughter toddling around his office, searching under furniture and behind books for her missing Father.

Apparently, Iris had somehow managed to escape the office entirely in her search for Clarus this time, and between the absence of her Father and the unfamiliar surroundings, she was inconsolable.

Thankfully, Regis had prepared for such events.

“Iris, kupo?”

Iris slowly looked up at him, still sniffling miserably, and Regis smiled at her as he made the moogle plush he had stashed in his armory dance in his hands. “What’s wrong, kupo,” he asked, pushing his voice as high as he could. “Are you lost?” Iris nodded, and Regis suddenly found himself almost bowled over as she jumped into his arms. “Now, now, kupo,” he soothed, still keeping in character. “It’s ok. The Citadel is big and scary for one so small, isn’t it, kupo.” Iris nodded against his shoulder, before making grabbing motions at the moogle plush, and Regis handed it over with a chuckle. “Let’s go somewhere safe, yes, kupo? Then we can call your daddy to come get you.”

*

Regis looked up from where Iris was doing her best to draw a moogle on the back of some lesser Noble’s petition as his office door suddenly opened. Clarus swept into Regis’ office, looking massively stressed and absolutely relieved at the sight of his daughter. Iris shrieked in delight and immediately forgot about her moogle drawing, squirming to get down from her perch on Regis’ lap. “Daddy! Daddy, daddy, daddy!”

“Iris,” Clarus sighed in relief as he plucked his daughter up into his arms, holding her as tightly as he dared. “Six, little sprout, you scared me!”

“I think she managed to scare herself almost as much,” Regis sighed as he began to set his paperwork to rights. “Though I will say, we had a wonderful time waiting for you, once she calmed down. Iris is most adept at drawing moogles. I’m going to have to make copies of these to put around the office.”

Clarus laughed. “Make a few for me, if you would.” He reached down and took one of Regis’ hands in his. “Thank you,” he said quietly. “Thank you for taking care of her.”

Regis smiled and brought the hand up to his lips, brushing a soft kiss to his Shield’s knuckles. “Always, love. Always.”


End file.
